Today, Tomorrow, Forever
by hazelgram
Summary: "Will you still love me when I'm old and wrinkly?" she asks you. "TTF baby." you reply with a wink. "ttf?" she questions, cute frown adorning her face. You entwine your fingers and shrug as if it wasn't a big deal and reply "Today, Tomorrow, Forever."


**A/N: sorta a crappy sad-ish one shot that popped up in my head from a not so crappy actually very endearing text. unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine, disclaimer i don't own this lovely couple or the show they come from. ummmm, yeah. oh and if you're one of the beautiful people or anyone really, you definitely need you check out acid_glue234's story The Circular Solitude of My Heart. seriously amazing stuff. but yeah, enjoy. -H.G**

* * *

You're curled up on your right side watching her as she does her hair at the vanity. The tiredness is evident in her eyes, as well as the sadness. Silently but fluidly you climb out of the bed and walk in front of her. You cup her cheek and watch as she leans into your palm and sighs in contentment. "I know it's hard baby, but it'll be okay. Before you know it today will be over, and I'll be here every step of the way."

She rises from her seat, walking towards the closet to grab today's outfit. You hate seeing those beautiful hazel eyes you've grown to love so dim. If you could you would kiss the sadness away but it's not time for that, so you settle on holding her when she needs it.

Twenty minutes later shes back, make-up ready and slipping on her wedding ring. You remember when you asked her to marry you, goodness you were so nervous. Just barely twenty five. In all honesty, you thought she would have said no, but you're so glad she said yes. It feels like it was yesterday, standing there reading your vows to each other.

And to any outsider 17 years is a long time, but to you it just feels as if time went too fast. Subconsciously you mess with your own ring as you watch her grab her purse and head towards the front door. When you get in the car you see her taking deep breaths. You kno she isn't ready, after all no one was.

Two hours later you're back home in your bed, she's curled up against you, exhausted. You watch her as she sleeps, still after all of the years she makes your heart unsteady, but you wouldn't have it any other way. Pushing some stands from her face your whisper sweet nothings and of how strong she was, and how beautiful everything was.

For the next few days the old gang come over to try and brighten the place up.

It starts with Rachel, of course, being Quinn's best friend it was relieving to see her try all of her tricks to get the woman to lighten up. Show tunes, horrid jokes, and a large amount of vegan food later Rachel calls Britt who bounds over with her two fireworks of children. They're cute and look just like her, all blue eyed and giggly.

That night when they are leaving Quinn is wearing a slight smile. "Thanks guys, really, I just miss her you know? I'll be fine" they nod and tell her to call them anytime, and with the wave of a hand they're gone. You watch her as she leans against the door nob, her exhale shaky as she cries silently. You go to move towards her but she walks past you and into your bedroom.

You figure you should give her some time to adjust, so that night you sleep on the couch. You awake to her sitting back to the couch, photos scattered across the living room floor around her. She's clutching a photo in between her fingers, tenderly tracing the two people laughing in the still shot. You rub her arm gently before falling asleep once more.

You leave for a couple of days so you can get some things done and in order for Quinn when you can't be around. In all honesty you really wish you didn't have to leave in the first place, because deep down you know she probably needs you now more than anything. When it's all set and prepared you know your girl will be good.

When you return home she looks older, more worn, but happier than she was. Her hair is getting lighter though and you wonder if she's been out in the sun while you were gone. It's dinner time and she's sitting on one end of the couch feet tucked in underneath her, the televisions is on the local news channel and she's watching idly as she eats.

But you're confused because that isn't the usual new reporter and you think maybe that the old one, Janet, might be sick. Then the date scrolls across the top of the screen and you realize you were actually away for two years. But you swore it was only three days. It had to be.

Lost in your own head you don't notice her shutting off the TV, and leaving the room to wash the dishes. You wrap your arms around her from behind, head resting on her shoulder. "Baby what's going on?" it's quiet and just a breath against her neck. You feel her shiver and take a deep inhale, as she repeats _it's okay, it's all okay._

You step back a little lost, but you trust her with everything you are so you agree, whatever this is it's okay. She glances at you before making her way into your room. When you get there she's sitting on the bed, legs crossed, the same photo from two years ago in her hands once more. She has this smile on her face, it's a bittersweet one, she's still sad, you notice.

But you're still here with her, and she'll always have you.

She's laying on the bed, left arm grasping the sheet under her, right arm outstretched across the pillow. You climb in behind her, "I have to go soon baby," you say gently and you tangle your legs and fingers together. She's always looked so peaceful when she slept.

You hear her let out a choked sigh. "_I miss you. So, damn much. Why'd you have to go._" You kiss her shoulder blade and pull closer to her. "_I love you._" "TTF baby." you reply before fading away into the night.


End file.
